Operation: Blood Moon
by Kir Yasashii
Summary: Rin, and Renji are on their way to becoming Hunters of the unnatural beings. On a trip to the Red Basher in the Blood district. They may as well walked themselves to their grave, Frey and the Other Vampires are there waiting. Will Kir and Miharu help them
1. Chapter 1

_Authors notes: (**Rin, **and Kir) We tryed to write this opening so many times it wasn't even funny anymore. **It lost humor after the first times. **So after trying, we finally got this opening. Its abit confusing, what ever the chapter is titled is the one telling the story. Rin, starts the story. _

_Pairings: So far its RinxRenji_

_Warning: ... So far its not that bad yet._

**-Chapter One: Enter Rin-**

It was friday. Everyone would head down to the clubs. Everyone in line, sure seems like fun. The jolly bouncer standing out front, isnt exactly the jolliest person in the world. He stands and flashes a smile, it isnt the smile some expect. His eyes hid traces of lust, the same lust I see in others eyes. I knew it wasnt the best thing to do, but I was going to read his surface thoughts hoping he has seen a short were-fox anywhere near here. Slowly coming near him, I faked a trip and he grabbed my arm helping me up. I looked at him our eyes meeting, the lust was gone, but pain has filled its place. He hasnt seen who I needed to find. He lifted me to my feet and let me in.

The up beat music filled the small club. Some were on the dance floor, some at the bar, and some else were doing god knows what. I fliped the switch behind my ear and spoke into the com-link. "Mac, Its Rin, I'm checking in."

"It's about time!" he laughed a deep throated laugh, "Do you see him anywere?" I slowly looked around.

"No, the bouncer hasnt seen him either, maybe he's late or he is in one of the rooms. You know how Renji can get" I laughed a bit and slowly made my way to the bar.

"You must be carefull, dont run into Frey, he could spoil the whole mission to recover Renji, and not to mention-"

"Shh! Quit yapping I'm coming close to Frey," he let out a sigh.

"You just didnt hear me warn you about hi-" I quickly flipped the switch up and sat down next to Frey.

"So you think you could buy me a drink?" I asked in my most sweetest voice. Frey turned, his rancid sent wipping over me.

He let out a small twisted smile, "Sure if you wouldnt mine going into one of the rooms later," I wanted to bash his head in! Being as sly as I could be, I flipped the com-link back on so Mac could hear our conversation, he would kill me for that later.

"Sure," I quickly flashed an innocent smile, "If some one like you could handle that"

"Hun, I could handle anything," A few shadows casted over him, "Oh.. Um, Ling, Hunter, and Jenson... this is... uh," That was my cue to let him out of the dark.

"Holly, Holly Tucker, nice to meet you," I said offering my hand, Im going to have to wash that later... I slowly shook the three hands, _Oh my god, Renji better get back here! I am not letting them get any closer to me. No matter what. They have sick twisted thoughts._

"Hey guys, I'm going to go get something out of my bag, please take a seat," Frey offered the men chairs and go up and walked to the locker room, the men's locker room. I slowly stood up after he left.

"Excuse me, I have to use the Restroom," I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I dont know how much longer I could stay here.

Walking up to the mirror, I had to stop and look. Bliz did a really nice job, I couldnt even recconize my self... _Shit_ how was Renji suppose to know who I am? Then I slowly remebered I was at the Red Basher, It was a vampire club. My sent could be easily picked up here. I let out a sigh of relife and walked into one of the stalls.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors notes: Ok so we have the Second chapter now. Renji is on his way to meet Rin, poor fellow really, Mac made Renji's "New Identity" Gay. Ofcourse Renji would take it the wrong way. _

_Pairings: Still focusing on RinxRenji_

_Warnings:Gayness( -Renji), and the Perverted Vampires._

**Chapter Two: Enter Renji**

Slowly walking down the main street, carefull sniffing the air, hoping no one noticed. Why did Mac have to chose to send us to the Blood district?  
Its all vampires! I hadnt noticed it, but I was walking towards the Fang Gang, a gay bar... I knew I was pretending to be a gay guy named Roy Berta, but this was going to far. Quickly veering to the right, and walking down a few blocks I came to the extremly long line. Yup I arived at the Red Basher, the hottest Vampire club in the blood district. And the worse part was today was the Vampire only day... with the exception of occasional Humans, Rin, well I should say Holly, and I were going to be the only were's there... Or so we thought.

**Rin**

After using the bathroom, I decided to go and change. After all who knows how vampires get in the rooms... might not be any worse then Were's but it wasnt hurting any one to be on the safe side. Getting into the room I slowly opened my bag, then I heard a beep, _Shit_, Mac is still turned on! Quickly answering the anoying beep that quickly turned into a small sirin, "Sorry Mac, forgot that you were still turned on"

"Dont worry 'Hun' I'm always turned on by you," He said slightly laughing.

"Oh great, your quoting Frey."

"Ofcourse Darlin, what else is there to do."

"Well there is looking for Renji... unless you forgot about our mission?"

"No, I didnt forget a thing."

"Good now its work time."

"Now your starting to think like me, this is good."

"Depends on who's side your thinking about?"

"I knew you would make a good Hunter."

"I dont want to be a Hunter!"

"Quit winning... Frey is out there waiting." With that I turned Mac off, and slowly changed. The outfit Bliz chose for this mission, fit like a glove. A small blue, tube top like, shirt, a small jean mini skirt, and high heeled leather boots.

I was getting ready to leave the locker room, when I came across the mirror. I couldnt say no, I turned and fluffed out my hair abit and spun on my heel and left.  
As soon as I was out, I searched the crowd. Frey was waiting, still at the bar. I noticed a shorter man, with White hair and bright blue streakes.  
Bliz sure did a number on Renji. Slowly making my way to Frey I stopped and fluffed up my long raven black hair again, these extentions Bliz put in were as annoying as hell: and continued walking towards Frey. I got closer and noticed he was talking to his 'gang' so I stopped and turned my attention to the short man following me. I grabbed his arm and lead him to the middle of the dance floor.

We reached the middle of the floor and I turned to Renji, "Men are such pigs!" I snarled enraged at the world of men.

"What do you have against men?" Renji asked surprised and nervouse at my out burst.

"That man," I pointed towards the bar at Frey and his group, but mostly at Frey, "Wanted to see me naked and his friend," I directed my finger to point out Hunter, "Wanted to share blood with me so he could 'mate' with me. As if I would ever let that happen. He's dinner if he lays a finger on me," I was on the verge of shouting loud enough for them to hear me.

"Oh you mean our targets?" Renji pointed at them. "They do that to everyone with large-" I smacked him and gave him a serious look, "Um, I would love to see you try."

"Just watch me!" I said as I walked over to the perverted vampires. I walked past Frey and sent him a seductive glance. He noticed my glance and stared at me hungrily. I quickly walked back to Renji, he just blinked at me. "Let's go Before he gets any Ideas," I turned to Renji to motion him to the door when he stopped and just stared wided eyed.

"Um, I think he did." Frey was walking over to us both with the look of hunger set in his eyes.


End file.
